The present invention relates to a cigar cutting device, and more particularly, to a cigar cutting device having multiple blades retractably received therein for cutting cigars with different sizes.
A conventional cigar cutting device is shown in FIG. 4 and generally includes a tubular body 11 and an annular blade 13 which is connected to an end of the tubular body 11. A cap 12 is mounted to the tubular body 11 and encloses the annular blade 13. The annular blade 13 has a fixed size so that only the cigars having a fixed size can be cut by the cutting device. However, the cigar lovers usually enjoy cigars made by different manufacturers and having different sizes so that the cigar cutting device having one size cannot meet the requirements of the users.
The present invention intends to provide a cigar cutting device that has two tubular blades to cut cigars with different sizes and occupies a limited space.
The present invention relates to a cigar cutting device which comprises a rod having a bottom disk and a kick member respectively connected to two ends thereof. A first tube is mounted to the rod and an operation disk and a first tubular blade are respectively connected to two ends of the first tube. A flange extends radially outward from the first tube and the kick member is movably received in the first tubular blade. A second tube is movably mounted to the first tube and the flange is movably engaged with an inner periphery of the second tube. A second tubular blade is connected to an end of the second tube and encloses the first tubular blade.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cigar cutting device that has two tubular blades with different sizes and the two blades are retractably connected with each other so that the cigar cutting device has a compact size.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.